Who I really Am
by Punk Dog Demoness
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an average 17 year old girl, but she has a secret, a secret that everyones dying to find out.


Hey guys it's me! I have been working on a new chapter to _look at me _and I'm almost finished with it so please be patient with me. This is my new story and i really hope that you like it. I will try to update, as soon as possible but between schoolwork and family it's really hard to make a new chapter and post it!

I really give credit to all of those authors who write really long chapters and update often! I can only hope that i can one day be as good of a writer as you guys! Anyway this is only my second story that i have come out with and i will try to update soon, but please bare with me and please don't flame.

Lots of love,

Punk Dog Demoness

**Chapter 1: The prophecy**

Five hundred years ago there was a Great war between light and dark. The light was shown in a woman named Midoriko, and the dark took shape in a man named Naraku. Midoriko and Naraku fought against each other for three days. They were fighting over the ultimate prize, they fought over a power that every demon in the land wanted for themselves, and they fought for the Sacred Jewel.

The jewel gave the person who held it, power that would even rival that of the gods. Midoriko was a powerful priestess, and the current protector of the jewel, the jewel that Naraku would do anything to get his hands on. Naraku himself was a very powerful half demon, born from a human who had offered himself to demons in exchange for power. Both sides had much to loose. If Midoriko won, the world would be saved.

If Naraku won however, then not even people on the other side of the world would ever be safe again. For Naraku wanted to use the jewel and the power that it would grant him to take over the world, and all who inhabited it. In the end Midoriko had put a seal on Naraku, but before the seal could take effect, Naraku struck Midoriko once more, killing her.

There was something about Midoriko that Naraku had not been counting on though, and that's that Midoriko had had a daughter, and so after her death her daughter was given the jewel to protect and watch over just as her mother had done.

There's also a prophecy that states that when darkness threatens to take over once again, the daughter of Midoriko will fallow in her mother's footsteps and save the world from evil once more. Over the years and after many stories, Midoriko's daughter started to be called the guardian. It's also told in the prophecy that the guardian will find a mate that surpasses her in power and strength, and who will stand by her in the final fight of good vs. evil.

The final fight is to be a long, blood filled fight. But there's a catch. If Naraku awakes and finds and kills the guardian before she has had a chance to meet her mate, the good will be doomed to lose the battle against evil, and the world will be thrown into darkness. The chances of Naraku killing the guardian before she can meet her mate are very slim though. For all it takes is for her to simply meet him, nothing more, and nothing less.

If she does meet her mate however, then the fight will be a fair one, just like the one with her mother five hundred years ago. No ones knows when the fight will take place. They don't know when the seal on Naraku and his evil power will be released once again. No one knows when the guardian will show her face to the world, and tell everyone who she is. They don't ever know what if she is human or demon.

Though surly someone with Midoriko's power would not have had a human child, surly her power, and her child's power for that matter, would have changed the child into that of a demon pup. So you see no one knows anything about the guardian for sure, though there are a select few versions of the prophecy that are true.

It's been five hundred years since the fight of good and evil between Midoriko and Naraku. Five hundred years since Midoriko's death and five hundred years since Naraku has been sealed. The seal around him can only last so long though, around five hundred years to be exact. All around the world people have been getting ready for the release of this great evil.

All around the world people have been watching, and waiting for the guardian to come and help them in the fight that is to soon come again. It's not easy though, to believe in someone that you know nothing about, and it's certainly hard to depend on someone when you aren't even sure that they even exists.

Yet even though they have their doubts, they still watch and wait for the guardian to come and save them from the evil that soon threatens to put the world in an eternal darkness. But the question is not who the guardian is, or even when she will appear, but when she does come, will they believe her in her claims to who she is, and will her mate, except her?

88888888888888888888

YES! I'm done with the first chapter! I know that the first chapter sucked but i promise that it will get a LOT better! I just didn't really know how to write a prophecy like that, i mean it's really hard ya know?! Lol anyway please please PLEASE review for my new story!

I will probably post chapter 2 tomorrow because i don't have any homework and i already have most of my chapter done already, i just need to add a couple more things to it and it will be finished. Thanks for reading this and please review and tell me what you think!

Love always,

Punk Dog Demoness


End file.
